Complicated
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D x Murdoc. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. One drunk mistake can lead to many things. I don't own Gorillaz.
1. Chapter 1

***EDIT* Yeah I got some complaints that it was hard to read, so I edited it all. I hope it'll be easier to read this way. **

**Yet another 2D x Murdoc. I can't get enough of it. This one's going to be a bit longer, though. I don't own the Gorillaz. Enjoy.**

The fans cheered and shouted as the band left the stage. They were greeted by tons of fangirls, begging for autographs and photo's. Murdoc, being a ladies man, was soon surrounded by girls, hanging on to him, touching him anywhere they could. The bassist looked over at the singer with a big grin on his face. He loved these moments. The moments where they, The Gorillaz, were the best band on earth and everyone loved them. When they were completely adored and worshiped. 2D was feeling rather uncomfortable with all these swooning girls, although it was flattering. Noodle was absolutely buried in fans who thought she was completely adorable and wanted a photo taken with her in every possible way, and Russel was, as usual, surrounded by big-chested women with huge butts, hanging on to his arms. They had promised each other not to bring anyone home, because Noodle wanted to celebrate with them all as a family.

She did this at the end of every tour, forced them all to get together, no matter how tired they were, and celebrate by playing games or something like that. And then, after she had gone to bed, the boys would grab the alcohol, of course. After signing as many autographs and taking as many photo's as they could, they went back to their hotelrooms. They were leaving that same night, they all couldn't wait to get home. 2D quickly packed his stuff, and since he was already finished, decided to have a quick lie down while the rest was packing. He lay down on the bed and shut his eyes. The silence was deafening after all that noise. His door burst open. Well, that lasted long.

"Faceache! What the fuck're you doing, we're leaving!" Murdoc said loudly.

2D jumped out of the bed. "I was just lying down a bit, Muds," he replied meekly.

"Save that for in the car. I'm the one who has to drive, so if anyone deserves a sleep, it's me. Now get Noodle and go to the parking lot. I'll be there in a moment with Russel," said Murdoc, and left the room.

2D sighed and went to the room next to him. He knocked gingerly on the door. "Noods? C'mon, we're leaving."

No reaction. He opened the door. Noodle was lying curled up on her bed, fast asleep. He smiled at the sight. Well, he wasn't going to wake her up.

The poor girl deserved her sleep. Luckily, her suitcase was already packed. He picked up both the suitcases with one hand, and picked up Noodle with the other so that she was leaning against his chest. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck.

He struggled a bit with the suitcases, him not really being a strong man and Noodle had packed a lot of games. When he finally reached the elevator, he dropped the suitcases with a sigh of relief. In the elevator it was so quiet that he could hear Noodle's little snores. He chuckled and hugged her closer. When the elevator had reached the floor, he went outside and leaned against Russel's car. He shut his eyes. He was so, so tired..

"Hey man," he suddenly heard next to him.

His eyes shot open, and Russel was standing beside him, also leaning against the car.

"I am so exhausted. Murdoc better hurry the fuck up and check out because all I wanna do right now is sleep. Looks like poor Noods couldn't last that long," Russel added with a chuckle.

2D smiled and wrapped both his arms around her.

Finally, Murdoc walked out of the hotel. "Bloody hell, it's cold," he muttered. "Right, get in the car."

2D gently put Noodle down in the back seat, and Russel threw all of the suitcases in the trunk. Then 2D got into the front next to Murdoc, and Russel tried not to crush the girl while he was getting in. Then, at last, they were on the road. 2D glanced at Murdoc. He was concentrating, not hungover for once. Although the circles under his eyes were darker than ever. 2D felt a bit bad, him having to drive while he was probably more tired than he was.

"Muds, how 'bout I drive later? It's only fair," he offered.

Murdoc glared at him. "What, you think I'm not capable enough of driving when I'm tired?" he snapped.

"No, I just thought that maybe.. because I mean, we all deserve to rest.. well, never mind," 2D sighed defeatedly.

Murdoc made a small "Hmph" sound, which 2D thought was kind of cute. He gasped as he realized what he had just thought. Murdoc glanced at him, but made no remark. What the hell? What was wrong with him! This man, who continuously beated him up and called him names, who was just plain mean to him, he had thought of as cute? 2D closed his eyes. He was probably just sleep deprived. He just needed some shuteye, and then his brain would function properly again.. He started to dose off.

Murdoc glanced at the sleeping singer. He noticed that when 2D slept, the corners of his mouth would turn up ever so slightly, making him look peaceful and happy. Murdoc grunted. Why was he even looking at this Dullard? He should be concentrating on the road. He forced his eyes to look ahead. It was pitch black outside.

The whole car was silent. Noodle was lying with her head in Russel's lap, and 2D was leaning his head against the window. He had to make sure not to drive over a bump, otherwise 2D would bang his head against the window.. He shook himself. For fuck's sake! He drove over a large bump on purpose. 2D smashed his head against the window and woke up with a yell. Murdoc grinned. There, that was better.

"Ow! My head," 2D gasped.

"Shut up Dullard, you'll wake the others. It was just nice and quiet," Murdoc snapped quietly.

2D groaned softly and rubbed the large bump that was forming on the side of his head. They didn't talk for a while. 2D was beginnen to notice that Murdoc was driving a bit strangely, swerving everywhere.

"Muds, what are you doing?" he asked, a little scared. He looked at the bassist, then shouted in shock.

Murdoc was fast asleep, his chin resting on his chest.

"Muds!" yelled 2D, and slapped the bassist on the arm.

"Hey!" Murdoc yelled, jumping up. "You're lucky I'm driving, otherwise I would have smashed your head in for touching me!"

"But Muds, you were asleep!" 2D said desperately.

Murdoc went quiet. "What. No, I wasn't," he then said unconvincingly.

"Murdoc, please just let me drive. I've already slept so I'm less tired, you haven't slept in days!" Not with all the girls he had been fucking (loudly) in his hotelroom, 2D thought with a bitter smile.

Murdoc growled. "Ah fuck it! Fine, Faceache, fine. I'll pull over here," he then snapped.

2D let out a relieved breath. As Murdoc pulled over and they switched seats, he noticed that they didn't have that far to go, anyway. He would be really glad to finally be home. It had been an exhausting few weeks. He couldn't wait to get to his room and let himself fall on the bed, and shut his eyes.. To just forget everything and sleep. After an hour, he saw the familiar building of Kong Studios nearing them. He laughed with glee.

"Guys!" he said loudly. "We're here!"

No-one reacted, they were all fast asleep. 2D pressed on the button to switch the radio on, and turned it up all the way. He felt like his eardrums were going to burst. At least the others woke up that way. Russel shouted and jumped up. He bumped his head on the ceiling. Noodle screamed and started ranting in Japanese.

Murdoc yelled "Bloody fucking hell!" and switched the radio off again.

"What the fuck, man!" Russel exclaimed at 2D.

He was grinning. "Look, we're here! When I shouted you wouldn't wake up so I had to use the radio.."

Murdoc growled. "Why, you little.." he tried to punch 2D, but Russel held his arm.

2D parked right in front of the house. Murdoc's Winnebago was parked next to them.

"My old Winne!" Murdoc said grinning.

Everyone ran out of the car, took their luggage from the trunk and raced into the house, except for Murdoc, who ran to his Winnebago. 2D sat down on the couch in the livingroom, and finally, he was completely relaxed. He sighed happily. They were home.

**Right, well, that was chapter 1. I know it wasn't much, but I'm planning on making this quite long so I want to know what you guys think of this before I continue. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue, if not, I'll probably start on something else. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So yeah, I decided to coninue it anyway, reviews or not, because I'm really enjoying writing this. Here's part 2, this is where the juicy bit starts.**

"Alright, now it's your turn! Russel, you get to ask Murdoc a personal question," Noodle said laughing.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you anything!" Murdoc said, although he was grinning.

They were all sitting on the couch with a bowl of crisps. They had been playing games and talking for a few hours, and it had been quite fun.

"Murdoc! You're not playing fair!" Noodle said with a pout.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. He would never admit it, but he had a weakness for the little girl.

"Okay, Muds. What is your favorite food?" Russel asked, then stuffed some crisps in his mouth.

Murdoc leaned back, his face turning red. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Russel asked.

"Cotton candy," Murdoc said a bit louder, his cheeks even redder.

They all stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"Cotton candy?" 2D yelled, but then flinched back as Murdoc made to hit him.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up all of you, it's my turn." He turned to 2D with a nasty smile. "My little singer," he began with a sarcastic tone.

2D felt butterflies in his stomach when Murdoc said this, even though there was clearly nothing intended.

Murdoc ran his finger over his lips, thinking. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" he blurted out.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Murdoc panicked. "I..I mean, you're gay, right?" he added with a nervous grin.

2D frowned. "Murdoc, I've told you already, I am not gay. Why do you keep saying that?"

Murdoc breathed out with relief. If everyone thought he was being mean to 2D, no-one would suspect that he hadn't even intended to ask that question. "You haven't answered the question, Dullard," he replied.

2D turned pink. "Well.. I'm not saying I haven't.." he began.

Murdoc felt jealousy tug at his insides. "Who was the unlucky guy?" he snapped.

"Um, I'm not sure.. I was drunk," 2D replied nervously.

They heard little snores coming from next to them. Noodle was fast asleep, thankfully.

"I think it's time for our little princess to go to bed," Russel chuckled. He picked her up and brought her to her room.

"Finally, we can celebrate properly!" Murdoc grinned, and took out several bottles of alcohol from under the couch.

"I liked what we were doing," mumbled 2D as he took the bottle Murdoc handed to him.

"Yeah, too bad no-one cares what you think, Dullard. Drink up."

Russel also took a bottle, and soon it became two, then three, and then they lost count. They were laughing uproariously.

"Gu..Guys!" Russel hiccoughed at one point. "I don't think I can.." He slumped down, unconscious.

"Haha! Russel can't hold his drink, the fat baby!" Murdoc laughed.

2D giggled and turned back to Murdoc. He noticed that Murdoc had some crumbs on his cheek from the crisps.

"H-hey Muds? You've got a little something here.." 2D pointed at his own cheek.

"Wha..where?" Murdoc asked, brushing his hand over his face, completely missing the crumbs.

"Hahaha Murdoc not there.. There!" He touched Murdoc's cheek and brushed the crumbs away.

"Faceache, wha – what the fuck?" hiccoughed Murdoc.

"I'm sorry Muds! It's just.. just that those crumbs.. you couldn't wipe 'em off," 2D said, flinching back.

"Naw, it's alright. I liked it," Murdoc grinned.

2D burst out in giggles. "What! You like it when I brush crumbs off your cheek!"

"No," said Murdoc with a serious face. "I like it when you touch me."

They stared at each other. Murdoc leaned forward. "Do it again," he breathed.

2D touched his hand against Murdoc's cheek, and slid it down to his neck. They both breathed heavily. Murdoc leaned over 2D, so that their faced were inches apart. Then Murdoc brushed his lips across 2D's gingerly, seeing how he would react.

2D's cheeks turned bright pink, and he licked his lips. Murdoc went in for a second, longer kiss. 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, and pulled him closer. Suddenly Murdoc stood up and grabbed 2D's shirt. He dragged him through the front door, across the yard, then threw him into his Winnebago. Inside, Murdoc locked the doors and launched himself at 2D. Murdoc was lying on top of 2D, and 2D was feeling incredibly hot. Murdoc put his hands inside 2D's shirt, and ran them along 2D's torso. He slipped his long tongue inside 2D's mouth. The singer was now as red as a tomato, and couldn't help but moan.

"Take your shirt off," growled Murdoc.

2D immediately did as he was told. Murdoc started nibbling and licking his neck. 2D groaned, then yelped when Murdoc bit his chest. Murdoc grinned as the wound started bleeding. He licked 2D's nipple, then bit him again. Murdoc kept licking him lower and lower.. Then he pulled off 2D's pants, and continued, 2D sighing and digging his nails into his palms.

2D opened his eyes, and groaned softly. He had a thumping headache. His whole body was aching, actually. The singer got a fright when he felt movement next to him, and jumped up. Horrified, he stared at the figure lying on the floor. Murdoc. Why was he here? And – why on earth was he naked?

Suddenly, Murdoc made a groaning noise. 2D quickly looked around for his pants, couldn't find them, so he used a blanket to cover up his manhood. He tried to open the door, it was locked. He turned around. Murdoc hadn't seen him yet, if he could just find the keys.. Too late. Murdoc had opened his eyes and was staring at 2D. He looked from 2D's face to the blanket, to his own body. 2D stood there like a frightened bunny, too terrified to move. The bassist's face slowly turned red.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he screamed.

2D started, and desperately tried to open the door again, even though there was no point without the key. "I – I don't know, I.."

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN!" Murdoc shouted aggressively. He got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist.

"I'm trying to Muds but the door is locked!" 2D wailed.

Murdoc snatched the key from under his pillow and chucked it at 2D. The latter caught it, dropped it, picked it up again and with shaking hands tried to fit it into the lock. Murdoc bellowed and shoved 2D away, grabbing the key from him and opening the door.

"Get out!" he hissed, not wanting to wake the others. As 2D practically ran through the door and down the little steps, Murdoc kicked him between the shoulder blades and 2D fell onto the rough ground, scraping his hands and knees. The door slammed shut behind him.

2D picked himself up from the ground and ran into the house. It appeared to still be early because even Russel wasn't up yet. He shut himself in his room, and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Please, please don't say they did anything last night.. Although of course it was obvious they had. He rubbed the blood from his knees with a tissue, and decided to have a calming, hot shower. As he stepped into the shower cubicle and turned the hot water on, his whole body started to sting. He gasped and stepped out of the way of the water, looking down on his body. It was covered in bite marks. He flinched. There was no denying it. He and Murdoc had had sex last night. And he was going to die for it, he was sure. Groaning, he stepped back into the water. To his surprise he felt something sticky running down his leg. He turned to see what it was. Oh, no. He washed the white sticky stuff from the back of his leg and scrubbed it with soap. He was in SO much trouble.

Murdoc pushed past 2D, who was done, to get into the bathroom. He wanted a shower and he wanted it NOW. He didn't glance at the singer once. Locking the door, he turned to see what was hurting so much on his back. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. His whole back was covered in scratches. Fuck it, 2D has sharp nails, he thought groaning. He stepped into the shower cubicle, and to his disgust stepped into something sticky. He looked down, and his heart dropped. 2D had just been in the shower. They had been together last night. He was in SO much trouble.

**So that's chapter 2, hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was advised to start a new paragraph everytime someone speaks, so that it's easier to read. So I'll be doing that from now on. Chapter 3, enjoy.**

2D walked to the kitchen ever so slowly. He wasn't ready to face everyone yet, but he knew that if he locked himself up in his room, they would know something was wrong. When he slouched through the door, he noticed to his relief that Murdoc wasn't there. Noodle and Russel were having some toast.

"Hi, D," Russel muttered. "My head'skilling me. What happened last night?"

2D flinched. "Nothing, Russ, nothing at all, why do you ask?" he replied nervously.

Russel looked at him strangely.

"Well, when I woke up in the livingroom I was alone, for a start. And when I spoke to Murdoc he was in a fucking bad mood, even worse than usual. Did something go wrong?"

"Nope," 2D replied.

Russel sighed. "Fine, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's your own choice. But I don't want-"

At that point Murdoc stormed in. Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"The fuck you all staring at," he growled. He sat down opposite 2D, pointedly avoiding his eyes.

They ate in silence. Noodle looked from one to the other, sensing that something was wrong.

"Do you guys want to play a game later on?" she asked.

"NO!" shouted 2D and Murdoc at the same time. They were both thinking of what had happened the last time they had played games with Noodle.

Noodle stared up at them, her lip trembling.

"Sorry, I just thought we could have a little fun together.." she mumbled.

"We already had enough fun last night," Murdoc muttered. When he saw the little girl's face, he relented.

"Sorry, love, but I'm not really in the mood today. Some other time, yeah?" he said, trying to smile.

Noodle nodded. They continued in silence. 2D watched Murdoc from the corner of his eye, while the latter was devouring a piece of bread. How he managed to look attractive even when he ate like a wild animal, 2D didn't know. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Russel and Noodle looked up in surprise, Murdoc just glared at his bread. This was no good. He had to talk to him.

"Excuse me," 2D said, and left the table. He went to the studio and started singing a random song, just to relax. After an hour or so, he decided he had picked up enough courage to go and speak to Murdoc. Slowly he went to look for him. He found him too soon. He was in the living room, smoking and looking angry.

2D took a deep breath.

"Muds?"

"What the fuck do you want, Faceache," Murdoc snapped without even looking at him.

2D flinched, but didn't give up.

"We need to talk."

"About what? There's nothing we need to talk about," spat Murdoc.

"B-but last night? What happened between us?" 2D said incredulously.

Murdoc jumped up and came threateningly close to 2D.

"Nothing happened between us, Dullard, got it? Nothing. And if I ever hear you tell anyone otherwise.. you'll end up in the hospital again, and you won't wake up this time," Murdoc hissed.

2D stared at him in shock. Those words had hurt him like a dagger had been stuck in his ribs.

"But Muds-"

"DON'T call me that! I am not a friend you can give bloody nicknames to, understand? We are bandmates, not friends, not.. anything else. Now get the fuck out of my face," Murdoc snarled.

They stared at each other, Murdoc panting heavily. Then:

"Fine. We are just bandmates. But that's how I'll treat you, like a bandmate, nothing else. What you just said.. I wouldn't even want to be friends with you," 2D said coldly, and walked away.

Murdoc sat back down on the couch, his heart heavy with guilt and anger and hurt.

"Noodle, Russ, do you want to come out for a drive with me? I don't want to sit at home all day," 2D said when they were all in the livingroom.

"Sure, I'll come. How about Muds?" Russel said.

"I wouldn't come with you if my life depended on it," Murdoc sulked.

"Good, because I didn't ask you anyway," 2D replied with no emotion in his voice. "Come on, guys," he said to the others.

As soon as they shut the door behind them, Murdoc collapsed on the couch. Hearing those words from the normally gentle, considerate singer had stung. But then again, it was his own fault. Didn't he want 2D to be like this to him, so that he could completely forget last night and block out any feelings he had for the singer? He thought that's what he wanted, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't realize how much he cared for 2D until the latter had been so.. cold to him. Murdoc Niccals shook his head. Rum. That was the solution. And cigarettes. That was all he needed right now.

2D, Russel and Noodle collapsed onto the couch. When they were driving, they had decided to go out and walk for a bit because the landscape was beautiful. They heavily regretted that an hour later.

"Ahh, my feet," moaned Noodle.

2D rubbed his temples.

"I need a painkiller," he muttered.

"Well I'm gonna go make something to eat, and then I am going to bed!" Russel exclaimed.

He stood up and shuffled out of the room, his feet still aching.

Noodle looked at 2D.

"D, what's been going on between you and Murdoc?" she asked him sternly.

2D dropped the can of soda he had just picked up from the table.

"Nothing, why?"

Noodle's lip trembled. "Don't you trust me?"

2D sighed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Listen love, sometimes adults just have some.. problems, that they keep between them. It'll all be over soon, okay? You've got nothing to worry about."

Noodle looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

2D forced a smile and nodded. "Yes love."

Noodle smiled contently and snuggled into his chest.

**I know it was kind of short, but I've hardly had any time. I'll try to make chapter 4 longer. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

2D put on some cologne. He and Russel were going out tonight. They hadn't been out since before the tour, and they were missing it. The only thing was, this was the first time 2D was going out without Murdoc. He knew he had to forget about him, but he just couldn't. He was practically forcing himself to go out, but there was no way he was showing Murdoc that he was hurting.

"Why isn't Muds coming?" Russel asked as he put on some cologne also.

2D shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "Don't know. Does it matter?"

Russel shook his head.

"Well. Let's go then."

2D took some painkillers, and then they bid goodbye to Noodle (Murdoc was hiding in his Winnebago) and were off.

"Hi, cutie. Mind if I join you?" A brunette girl with huge boobs looked at 2D with a sexy smile.

"Sure," he smiled back. Russel was busy with a girl of his own, anyway.

"So what's your name?" he asked her.

She batted her black-painted eyelids and flashed him a dazzling grin.

"Sharon. And I know who you are. You're 2D, lead singer of the Gorillaz."

2D chuckled, embarassed.

"Yes, well. I can't expect everyone to know my name of course, I mean, we're not that big," he replied humbly.

Sharon laughed and took a sip from her drink.

"Oh, you are so cute. Happen to have a cigarette on you?"

He handed her one. As she lit it, 2D stared at the long, red nails. They looked sharp, he noted nervously.

After a while, Russel offered to take the girls back to their house. 2D and Sharon were getting on pretty well, so they agreed.

"I think Noodle is already asleep," Russel said quietly. "Don't think Murdoc is, though."

"He's probably in his Winnebago, drinking his life away, as usual," 2D said bitterly.

When everyone looked at him strangely, he turned pink.

Russel's girl, Sarah, was hanging on to his arm and she giggled loudly as they went to Russel's room.

2D lead Sharon to his own room. As soon as they were in, Sharon lay down on the bed. She patted the space next to her, indicating he should join her. He went to lie down next to her. "I think you're really hot, D," she whispered seductively.

"I.. I like you too," 2D said.

Sharon smiled and leaned forward. 2D knew what she was expecting, so he kissed her. She kissed him back passionately. 2D noted that she was a sloppy kisser. Her tongue moved too much and too fast, and her lips didn't move enough. Nothing like Murdoc, he kissed perfectly... 2D groaned. He HAD to stop thinking about this. Sharon mistook this for a groan of lust and giggled.

"Want to help me get undressed?" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was in his room thinking about 2D. This was no good. He had to talk to him.

He walked toward the house, and heard weird noises. Russel had probably brought some girl home with him. He went up the stairs and frowned when he heard noises coming from 2D's room, too. He stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath, then opened it.

Before him, Sharon was lying on top of 2D without a shirt, and 2D was looking.. uncomfortable. He had red lipstick marks on his lips and cheeks. The two of them stared at Murdoc, who stared back at them.

"Ooh, is he joining us honey?" Sharon then giggled.

Murdoc broke the doorhandle he had been holding on to. His natural instincts were starting to kick in, to run over to that bitch, pull her off of 2D by her hair, and preferably throw her out the window. Then to give 2D a good beating as a punishment. But.. he just couldn't.

"Murdoc, I.." 2D started when he had overcome his shock.

Murdoc didn't give him the chance to say anything. He slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck was his problem?" Sharon said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's continue."

She started to unbutton his shirt. He gripped her arm, stopping her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I think you should leave," he said.

She looked at him, offended.

"Fine! I'm sure Russel and his girl will want me!" She picked up her shirt and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

2D slumped back down on the bed, and miserably fell asleep.

When 2D woke up the next morning, to his relief, Sharon and Sarah were already gone. In fact, it was quite late. And he was feeling horrible. His throat hurt, his head thumped and he felt drained. He tried to get up, but his body felt too heavy and whenever he lifted his head, everything started spinning.

Great. He was becoming ill.

Noodle bounded into his room.

"2D! Why aren't you up yet! Russel and I had to have breakfast without you, and even Murdoc is already up!" she said loudly, jumping on top of him. 2D groaned and yelped when she jumped all over his aching body. She immediately stopped and looked at 2D with a shocked face.

"2D? Are you alright?" she asked.

2D shook his head.

Noodle put her hand to his forehead, and pulled sharply back.

"You've got a fever!" she cried.

2D just moaned. He was feeling horrible and sick, and the guilt of what happened last night made everything even worse.

Noodle leaned forward and kissed 2D on his nose.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here," she said with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to get you some nice hot tea with honey, and an extra pillow. When you feel ready to eat, just call me." With those words she left.

2D turned over and coughed. He needed to speak to Murdoc. He had to tell him that nothing happened last night. Groaning, he slowly sat up.

He sat still a moment to let his spinning vision return to normal, then stood up and wrapped his blanket around him. He shuffled down the stairs, avoiding the kitchen, and had to rest in front of the outside door. He panted and leaned against the door. He felt hot and he was shaking, but this was too important.

He opened the door, and immediately started coughing. The cold hit him in the chest like a fist. He stumbled over to the Winnebago, and knocked loudly on the door. Murdoc threw the door open.

"What the fuck do you – faceache?" Murdoc ended, shocked.

"M..Muds.. I mean, Murdoc.. You n-need to know that n-nothing happened between m-me and Sharon l-last night," 2D said, coughing and shaking.

Murdoc stared at him.

"Faceache, what the fuck are you doing outside? You need to go in, right now!" Murdoc then snapped.

He put his arm around 2D's waist and helped him inside.

"You need to go to bed. Can you go up the stairs by yourself?" Murdoc asked.

2D nodded, then collapsed in front of him.

The bassist cursed. He bent down, and scooped the singer up in his arms. To his surprise 2D weighed almost nothing at all. He carried him up the stairs, avoiding the kitchen so that Russel and Noodle wouldn't get a fright. When he finally reached 2D's room, he gently lay him on his bed and pulled the covers up 'till his chin. He stared down at the pale face. The azure blue hair was messy and under his eyes were huge, purple circles. He didn't look well at all. Murdoc sighed.

It was kind of hard being mad at him when he looked so fragile and sweet. He poked 2D's cheek to make sure he was really out, and then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Just as he had straightened up, Noodle came in with the tea.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of days later, and 2D was feeling a lot better. His throat still hurt though, so the rest had forbidden him to sing for he might damage his voice. He was in the studio, playing keyboard. Things hadn't improved between him and Murdoc, despite what had happened before. Sadly, he thought about Murdoc having to carry him up the stairs. Murdoc hadn't wanted him to know, but Noodle had told him. And Murdoc still treated him as the nastiest piece of rubbish ever. 2D was still keeping up his act of "not caring anymore."

He sniffed. How had things gotten so fucked up? He wished he could go back in time and avoid all this.. But then again, he knew that even if he had had the choice to do that, he could never have stopped it.. It felt too good.

Meanwhile, Murdoc was having lunch in the kitchen. His lunch mainly consisted of rum, with a bit of bread on the side. Noodle and Russel were talking in the livingroom. He wondered where Faceache was.. Hang on a sec, what did it matter? He was still trying to convince himself that he didn't care about the singer. Although it was a problem that he dreamed about him every night, the touch of his pale, soft skin, the scent of his hair, his stupid grin.. For fuck's sake! He decided to go to the studio and play on El Diablo for a bit, just to forget everything.

When he arrived, he was just about to open the door when he looked through the little window.

2D was in there, playing on his keyboard. Murdoc was about to burst in and tell the singer to fuck off, but he was mesmerized by 2D. He looked so beautiful and sad.. Murdoc regretted that he couldn't hear what he was playing.

After 2D was done, he switched the keyboard off and put his head down on the keys. His shoulders were hunched and Murdoc could tell that by the way they were shaking, he was crying.

Enough. Murdoc couldn't stand seeing 2D like this.

He burst in.

"Faceache, what the fuck're you doing, dirtying the keyboard? Have you any idea how much trouble I went through to steal that?" Murdoc snapped.

2D's head shot up, and he quickly wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly, and stood up to leave.

Murdoc couldn't stand it when the singer talked to him like this.

"Wait!" he said.

2D turned around curiously.

"...You forgot your cigarettes," Murdoc ended lamely. He didn't know what to say.

2D picked up the packet and left the room.

Murdoc groaned and sat down, with his head in his hands.

2D had gone back to the livingroom. He had been watching a movie with Noodle and Russel, and by now it was evening. Suddenly, Russel groaned. Noodle and 2D glanced up at him.

"I have to go and get some milk. I meant to do it in the afternoon, but forgot all about it," he sighed.

2D was desperate to get out and be by himself for a while, so he eagerly offered to do it.

"Really, D? You sure? I mean, you're still not completely recovered and it's a twenty minute walk to the supermarket.." Russel said doubtfully.

"No, I'm fine, Russ, honestly. I need to get some fresh air anyway," 2D replied.

Russel shrugged. "Alright man, thanks!"

2D got up, put his wallet in his pocket and put his coat on, and left.

He was walking for about ten minutes when he finally saw the town. He started speeding up a bit, ignoring his aching throat.

He was relieved when he finally reached the store. He got some milk and some cigarettes, paid then left the store.

By this time it was quite dark and he felt a bit nervous when he was walking down the road by himself.

Suddenly, he heard sounds behind him. He spun around, but couldn't see anyone. He started to walk faster. Again he heard footsteps. He turned around.

"Who's there?" he called shakily.

He heard laughter.

Three men stepped out of the shadows. They were huge, heavily built and they had knives.

2D dropped the milk in shock.

"W – what do you want?" he said trembling.

The men laughed again. Suddenly, one of them gripped 2D by his arm and spun it around, making 2D scream. The man held his knife against 2D's throat.

"Give me your wallet," he snarled with a harsh voice. But 2D was angry about Murdoc, and he wasn't in the mood to give his money.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked, trying to keep them talking while he eased his arm down.

The men stared at him and laughed.

"We're going to eat it, fucking idiot, what do you think we're going to do with it?" one of them said sarcastically.

"Why? Don't you have your own money?" 2D asked, still easing his arm down, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Fucking hell, is he completely retarded or-" the man never got time to finish his sentence.

2D had picked up the bag with the heavy milk carton in it, swung it around and smashed it against his head. The man let go with a yell, and 2D took his chance and started running.

He didn't stop running until he had almost reached the house. He knocked on the door, shaking and panting.

Russel opened the door.

"D, what the..?" he gasped.

"Got your milk," 2D panted, then stumbled inside.

A few minutes later he was sitting on the couch with Noodle and Russel next to him, explaining what had happened.

"The carton caught him right on the head. Then I ran away," he finished.

Noodle had turned red and was muttering away in Japanese.

"If I ever catch them.." she snarled.

"It's okay. It's over now," Russel said, soothing everyone.

"What's over?" said a voice behind them.

Noodle glared up at Murdoc.

"2D's just almost been mugged. He got away by hitting the guy in the face with the milk carton," she said.

Murdoc stared at 2D, gripping the arm of the couch.

"What did they look like?" he growled.

"Why would you care?" 2D replied coldly.

Murdoc grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"Cut the bullshit," he snarled. "What did they look like?"

2D wrenched himself free from Murdoc's grip, and left the room.

Noodle and Russel stared at Murdoc, who was seething.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tomorrow, seeing as how you and 2D are... acting," Russel said uncomfortably. He and Noodle had been planning on going out, which would mean leaving Murdoc and 2D alone together.

"No, just go the fuck out. Noodle needs to get outside, and I'll just stay in my Winne. Why the fuck would I even come near the little Faceache," Murdoc snapped.

Russel gazed up at Murdoc.

"You sure?" he asked.

Murdoc nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going up to bed. Remember Noods, we're getting up early tomorrow, so don't stay up late," Russel warned.

Noodle nodded. "I'm just going to 2D and then I'll also go to bed."

Murdoc glared at her. "Why are you going to Dullard?" he asked.

"I'm just going to bid him goodnight, if that's alright with you!" Noodle said incredulously.

"Oh, just goodnight, eh? How the fuck do I know you're not lying, and you and 2D have been doing something together this whole time?" he shouted.

Noodle just stared at him with her mouth open.

He knew he was being ridiculous. For one, Noodle was just a child, and 2D wasn't a disgusting pervert. Also, he and Noodle saw each other as siblings, and loved each other in that way. But still, Murdoc couldn't help but worry. This ludicrous jealousy was really starting to piss him off.

"How could you.. I don't even.." Noodle was stuttering, too shocked to be able to form a decent sentence.

Murdoc sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm being an idiot. I.. just don't feel so well. Don't worry about it."

He ruffled the girl's hair, and went to his Winnebago. Sighing, he let himself fall on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

2D stuck his tongue out a little, concentrating on his game. He was sitting in the living room, and it had been a quiet day so far. Murdoc hadn't shown his face, for which 2D was rather grateful. At least then he didn't have to keep up the act of being indifferent. Because honestly, it was killing him inside. He had always been battling with his feelings for Murdoc, and that night.. just cleared everything up. He loved him. He couldn't avoid it. He, 2D, loved Murdoc. He threw the controller aside, and took a painkiller. Then he lit a cigarette. He was just about to inhale the smoke, when the front door smashed open. He prayed it was Russel and Noodle, coming home from their trip. It wasn't.

Murdoc slouched inside, and went straight to the kitchen. 2D stared stubbornly into space.

In the kitchen, Murdoc was getting some beer from the fridge, while lighting a cigarette at the same time. It wouldn't light. Murdoc cursed. Bloody lighter. He checked his pockets. Nothing but his cigarette packet and some paper. Fuck. He would have to ask 2D for his lighter.

Reluctantly he started walking toward the living room. Gingerly he approached the singer, who was already smoking.

"Faceache, toss me your lighter," he said roughly, trying to maintain his tough-guy act.

2D threw the lighter at his face, hitting him on the nose.

"I'll get you for that, you little-" Murdoc growled. He jumped toward 2D and punched him on his cheekbone.

2D yelped and tried to push Murdoc off. He accidentally kicked him in the stomach, making Murdoc fall off of 2D with an astonished shout. 2D had never, EVER hit him back.

Recovering, Murdoc launched himself at 2D and threw him on the floor, grasping his neck with both of his hands. All the anger and hurt from the past few days came bubbling to the surface.

The same was for 2D, though. He fought back, clawing at the hands, scratching them. He gasped, he was running out of air. He face was turning blue. Little black spots began to dance in front of his eyes.. Then he gave Murdoc's hair a great tug and Murdoc let go with a shout. 2D kicked him off of him, and Murdoc rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. 2D launched himself at Murdoc, punching and hitting him everywhere he could.

"I...HATE...YOU!" 2D shouted between the punches.

Murdoc was desperately trying to defend himself, and grabbed 2D's fists. He rolled over, him now sitting on 2D's chest. He could feel his nose bleeding, and his eye hurt a little. Other than that, he was unharmed. 2D was not a strong man. Unlike Murdoc. Murdoc sent his fist flying to 2D's chin, then his cheekbone, then his other cheekbone, then his nose. It didn't stop.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Murdoc yelled.

2D used this momentary pause to sink his teeth into Murdoc's wrist. He then gave Murdoc a firm shove, which made him fall off of 2D. 2D quickly stood up and kicked Murdoc's side.

Murdoc grabbed his ankle and twisted it. 2D screamed and stamped on Murdoc's hand.

Murdoc jumped up and pushed him over the couch. 2D landed on his back, smashing his head against the floor. He grunted and before he could stand up, Murdoc sat on his chest again and took hold of 2D's hair. He smashed 2D's head against the floor again, and again. Finally, bleeding and bruised, 2D managed to kick Murdoc off of him. He stood up, and ran to the front door.

"You want me to go? I'll go. You'll never see me again, you jerk!" he shouted, then slammed the front door behind him.

He ran and ran, ignoring the cars that sped past him. He ran and ran, kept running, till he reached the town. Even then he didn't stop running. It was late afternoon, and it would get dark soon. He didn't care. He went into an alleyway, and slid to the ground with his back against the wall.

Murdoc took a furious swig from his beer. He was better off without that fucking Faceache anyway. What did he care if he left? That's exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? His eyes slid to the blood on the ground behind the couch. He had bashed 2D's head quite hard.. What if he had a concussion? With his already damaged brain that wouldn't be so hard to get.. Wait, he didn't care! Anyway, he would be back soon. 2D wouldn't be so reckless as to actually stay away..

"We're home!" called Russel's voice.

Murdoc jumped up and in vain tried to remove the traces of a fight.

"So how is everything.." Noodle trailed off when she saw the state of the living room, and the state of Murdoc. There was blood all over the floor, the couch had scratch marks on it.

"What happened here?" she asked horrified.

"Where's D?" Russel asked.

"We.. had a disagreement," Murdoc said, only answering the first question.

"A disagreement? This place is covered in blood! Your eye is black, and your nose is bleeding!" Noodle screeched.

"Where is 2D?" Russel replied more loudly.

Murdoc grasped his beer bottle.

"He.. left," he finally said.

"Left? What the fuck do you mean, he left!" Russel shouted.

"What have you done to him!" Noodle screamed.

"You let him go outside, while he only just got away from those muggers only yesterday, who probably aren't very happy that one of them got a milk carton to the nose! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Russel bellowed.

"We need to find him!" Noodle cried.

"Listen, he'll probably come back after an hour or so! It's Faceache we're talking about here, it's not like he's taking this seriously! He'll come back, start bawling, and everything'll be nice and dandy again," Murdoc snapped.

"Are you crazy? He'll get lost or those muggers will get him or.." Noodle yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

"QUIET!" Russel yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll wait for an hour – enough time for 2D to cool down, and enough time to know whether something's happened to him or not. If he's not back by then, we'll go and look for him. Understand?" Russel said.

Noodle and Murdoc nodded.

"What on earth were you fighting about, anyway?" Russel asked Murdoc.

Murdoc turned red.

"Nothing," he muttered, then lit a cigarette with the lighter which was lying on the floor.

Meanwhile, 2D was still sitting against the wall, his eyes red and puffy from all the tears. His head was aching like hell, and there was still blood dripping from his nose. And that was just the damage he could see. He didn't want to know what his face looked like right now.

He leaned his head against the wall and lit a cigarette. It was dark by now. The street was empty. 2D knew this wasn't clever, but right now he didn't care. Suddenly, three figures loomed before him.

"Well well well, if it isn't our old friend," one of them said with a horribly familiar voice.

2D dropped his cigarette, but before he had time to stand up, a kick to his jaw sent him flying.

Another kick, to his chest this time. He wondered dully how much more pain he could take. He didn't have the strength to defend himself. More kicks came. He lamely put his hands in front of his face. All he felt right now was pain, unbearable pain..

**Final chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter.**

"Russel, it's been over an hour," Noodle said nervously.

To be honest, Murdoc was getting pretty tense, too. He had already gone through his packet of cigarettes, and was starting on a new one.

Russel glanced from one to the other, then nodded.

"Alright. We're going."

Stepped into Russel's car, and were off. By now it was late in the evening, and it was completely dark.

"I think he's gone to town," Murdoc muttered. "He wouldn't have stayed near the house."

Russel glanced at him, wondering again what exactly they had fought about.

They reached the town.

"We'll have to go on foot from here. Noodle can't go by herself, so I'll go with her," Russel said.

Murdoc nodded, then got out of the car. He couldn't have gone that far, he thought to himself. After walking for a while in the dark, the only lights coming from the streetlamps, he thought he heard noises. He slowed his pace, listening closely. There! He heard it again. Heavy thuds, and soft laughter. Murdoc strained his ears to see where it was coming from. He started running, reaching the corner of a wall leading into an alleyway. He peeked round the corner. Lying a few paces away from him lay an unconscious, bleeding, bruised 2D. What was worse was that the men were still kicking him, enjoying the torture.

Murdoc's eyesight turned red. He ran over to the men with a shout, and punched and kicked everywhere he could. He bashed one man's head hard against the wall, making him fall to the ground, unconscious. The other man he kicked in the stomach making him double over, then kicked his face, making him fall, too. The third man stared at Murdoc, afraid. It was the man who had been kicking 2D the hardest.

Murdoc snarled, and launched himself at the man. He punched his face as hard as he could, and the man was out cold at once. Murdoc gave him a kick for good measure, then ran toward 2D.

"Faceache," he muttered, lifting 2D's head onto his lap.

"Faceache, wake up," he said more urgently. No reaction.

"Dullard!" he said desperately, shaking 2D's shoulders. Nothing.

This couldn't be happening. He heard loud footsteps behind him, and a scream.

Everything seemed to be happening in slowmotion. Russel called an ambulance, while Noodle was screaming and crying. Murdoc was cradling 2D's head, stroking his cheek and letting tears fall onto his face. When the ambulance arrived, Murdoc was shoved out of the way and two men picked up 2D and put him on a stretcher. Russel and Noodle rushed into the ambulance, while Murdoc walked like a zombie.

The nurses were doing all sorts of weird things with 2D and the machines, and all Murdoc could do was stare. Russel was carrying a sobbing Noodle, with him looking extremely pale. This couldn't be happening.

Waiting is awful. The uncertainty, the impatience, the fear. The doubts that get worse the longer you have to wait. The guilt. Murdoc felt like he was going crazy. The doctors hadn't been very reassuring. They weren't sure whether 2D would make it or not. Fucking idiots. He'd better make it, otherwise those doctors wouldn't live to see the next day.. They had been waiting for a few hours now, and they were going insane. Noodle had gone completely quiet, staring into space, with silent tears still running down her cheeks. Russel wouldn't stop pacing. And Murdoc was just a zombie. He knew everyone was blaming him. None of them had actually said it, but he could feel it. They were right, of course. This was all his fault. That just made everything worse. Suddenly, the doors opened, making them all jump.

Murdoc immediately ran to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he..?" he asked with a strained voice.

The doctor shook his head. "We were able to save him, but only just. Broken ribs, a concussion, sprained ankle, bruises and gashes everywhere.. He's been bashed everywhere. It was the concussion that almost got him. They had given quite a few good kicks to the head."

Murdoc laughed with relief. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Go ahead."

They all ran into the room. 2D was lying in a hospital bed, with a dripping IV next to his bed. Covered in bandages, and looking pitiful. He looked up when they came in.

"Hi, guys," he said with a small smile.

Noodle immediately ran to the bed and covered 2D in kisses, babbling away in Japanese. Then Russel walked over to 2D, and gave him the gentlest hug he could give. Even that made 2D flinch from the pain. After they were done, Murdoc walked over to the bed slowly.

"Hey, Faceache," he said softly.

"I think we should give these two a little privacy," Russel said quietly to Noodle, and they left the room.

Murdoc sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you?" he asked.

2D smiled briefly. "I'll live."

Murdoc leaned over 2D, making the latter flinch a little. He gently put his forehead against 2D's.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Murdoc breathed.

He took 2D's hand, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm.. so, so sorry. I just.. I couldn't let myself be this way," Murdoc whispered.

"What way?" 2D breathed.

Murdoc closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I couldn't let myself love you."

2D stared at him, not being able to react.

"Did you really mean it, when you said you hated me?" Murdoc asked suddenly with a pained expression.

"Never," 2D said softly.

Murdoc opened his eyes. "I love you, Dullard," he said with a slight grin.

2D smiled. "I love you too."

**A month later**

"Thank god you're finally allowed to come home," Murdoc said moodily. "I was getting sick of driving to the hospital every day."

"Sorry," 2D replied sheepishly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Don't fucking apologize."

"How 'bout I cook us up some dinner, and then you two can tell us what the fuck has been going on," Russel said.

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other. Murdoc nodded slightly.

"Alright," 2D replied nervously.

So when they were all sitting at the table eating something Russel had made (they had no idea what it was), everyone looked at 2D expectantly.

2D took a deep breath.

"Well, um.. remember that night when we came home from the tour.. and after Noodle had gone to bed, we decided to have a few drinks.." he said nervously.

"Then, um.. Murdoc and I.. Me and Murdoc.. We, uhh.." 2D couldn't finish the sentence.

It was irritating Murdoc immensely.

"For fuck's sake, we got drunk and had sex!" he yelled.

Noodle and Russel stared at them with their mouths hanging open.

"What. The. Fuck," Russel finally uttered.

"Oh my God! Are you in love now?" Noodle asked happily.

"What? No! Well, I don't know," Murdoc muttered.

"This is just too cute!" Noodle said jumping up and down.

"Russel?" said 2D quietly.

Russel looked from one to the other. Then he smirked.

"I knew it," he said, still smirking.

"What?" Murdoc said, amazed.

"I knew it. I knew you two had a thing for each other! C'mon guys, how blind d'you think I am? At least you two finally faced the truth," Russel said.

2D and Murdoc stared at Russel, speechless.

Russel was calmly finishing his meal. He glanced up.

"Eat up, or it'll get cold," he said.

2D burst into giggles and Murdoc just sneered.

After Russel and Noodle had gone to bed, they went out on the balcony for a smoke.

Murdoc leaned over the balcony rail.

"Well, that went better than I had expected," he said, staring into the night.

2D copied him, standing right next to the bassist.

"I'm glad," he muttered.

Murdoc threw his cigarette over the rail, and did the same with 2D's.

2D was just about to give an indignant "Hey!" when Murdoc cupped his face with his hands and kissed him.

Murdoc leaned forward, pushing 2D back over the rail. 2D put his arms around Murdoc's neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly, they heard a giggle from inside. They jumped away from each other, and were just in time to see a little black-haired girl run away from the balcony.

2D grinned. Murdoc ran his hand through his hair. 2D noted he had turned red, which he thought was incredibely adorable. 2D took Murdoc's hand and led him to his room. He locked the door, and Murdoc immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss. Murdoc was the only thing that existed right now.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Faceache. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

**The end.**

**Thankyou for reading! Please leave reviews and make a writer happy.**


End file.
